As the development of nanoscale mechanical, electrical, chemical, and biological devices and systems increases, new processes and materials are needed to fabricate such devices and components. Optical lithographic processing methods are not able to accommodate fabrication of structures and features at the nanometer level. The use of self-assembling diblock copolymers presents another route to patterning at nanometer dimensions. Diblock copolymer films spontaneously assemble into periodic structures by microphase separation of the constituent polymer blocks after annealing, for example, by thermal annealing above the glass transition temperature of the polymer or by solvent annealing, forming ordered domains at nanometer-scale dimensions. Following self assembly, one block of the copolymer can be selectively removed and the remaining patterned film used as an etch mask for patterning nanosized features into an underlying substrate. Since the domain sizes and periods (Lo) involved in this method are determined by the chain length of a block copolymer (MW), resolution can exceed other techniques, such as conventional photolithography, while the cost of the technique is far less than electron beam (e-beam) lithography or extreme ultraviolet (EUV) photolithography, which have comparable resolution.
The film morphology, including the size and shape of the microphase-separated domains, can be controlled by the molecular weight and volume fraction of the AB blocks of a diblock copolymer to produce lamellar, cylindrical, or spherical morphologies, among others. For example, for volume fractions at ratios greater than about 80:20 of the two blocks (AB) of a diblock polymer, a block copolymer film will microphase separate and self-assemble into a periodic spherical domains with spheres of polymer B surrounded by a matrix of polymer A. For ratios of the two blocks between about 60:40 and 80:20, the diblock copolymer assembles into a periodic hexagonal close-packed or honeycomb array of cylinders of polymer B within a matrix of polymer A. For ratios between about 50:50 and 60:40, lamellar domains or alternating stripes of the blocks are formed. Recently, graphoepitaxy, which involves the use of lithographical-defined topographical features to direct block copolymer assembly, has been used in forming registered, self-assembled diblock copolymer structures.
Although diblock copolymers are receiving attention for the ability to self-assemble and form sub-lithographic ordered features, there are inherent limitations in the use of these materials including an approximate minimal feature size of 10 nm and relatively slow rates of formation of ordered structures on the order of hours.
It would be useful to provide a method of fabricating nanoscale microstructures and microchannels that overcome these problems.